


Knight in (not so) Shining Armor

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Reader is FtM, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed are Police Partners, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Anon on tumblr: Maybe a story about Gavin finding out / being told that his crush / partner (male) is transgender ..? If you’re up for it, of course ! Loving your posts !!A/N: I really enjoyed writing this! Thanks for the request!TW: Misgendering and transphobia
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Knight in (not so) Shining Armor

Gavin was on his fourth cup of coffee that morning, Nines wasn’t too happy about it, but what was the Tin Can going to do about it? Gavin didn’t want to admit it, but half the reason he kept going back to the breakroom, is in hopes he can talk to you.

You’re a beat cop at the DPD and will sometimes hang around with Gavin and Nines. You’re one of the few people at the DPD who instead of getting angry with Gavin’s quips, you’ll go right back after him. Gavin’s come to enjoy your presence and the back and forth the two of you had.

“Hey, where’s (Y/n).” He asked, as he poured the cup of coffee. Only to hear the two officers snort.

“SHE’S on beat duty.” Gavin took a beat before turning around to look at them.

“He.” Gavin responded, glaring at the two who were still snickering. He sat down his empty mug and walked over to the two officers.

“What does it matter? She’s not even here.” The one on the right said. Gavin clenched his jaw and crossed his arms.

“Say that again.” He grounded out.

“What? She?” That was all Gavin needed to hear to tackle the officer on the right and start swinging violently. He managed to get a good number of hits in before they were pulled apart.

When you returned to the DPD at the end of your shift you were exhausted. You were looking forward to talking to Gavin before you left, but he wasn’t at his desk.

“Hey Nines, where’s Gavin?” Nines looked up from his terminal.

“He got into an altercation with two other officers. Fowler suspended him for the next two days.” You dropped down into Gavin’s chair.

“Shit, really? What happened?” Nines didn’t look up from his terminal, his LED remaining blue. Clearly unbothered by Gavin’s absences.

“I believe he was defending you to the officers who insisted on misgendering you.” You felt your face grow hot. It was 2039 for crying out loud and people were still being assholes over this? You knew without Nines even having to name the two officers who were. Officer Daniels and Officer Lewis. They were relentless since they saw your top surgery scars in the locker room.

“Assholes.” You muttered as you got up and left the precinct still in your uniform, on your way to Gavin’s apartment.

You stood outside his door, you’ve only been to his place one before when he invited you over for beer and video games.

“Gavin?” You asked, knocking. Gavin opened the door and you gasped when you saw his eye. “Gavin, no!” You pushed past him into his apartment and straight to his couch. He slowly followed you, plopping down next to you.

“It looks worse than it is.” He grumbled, staring forward as his cat began walking towards the two of you.

“You didn’t-“

“I know, but I did, and I’d do it again.” He looked over at you. “Those guys are assholes. You’re a man, more man than them. They’re cowards for talking about you like that.” You smiled at Gavin.

“Thank you.” You bumped his shoulders with your fist. “I’ve never had anyone physically stand up for me like that. You’re like my knight in shining armor.” You both laughed.

“More like rusted armor, but I’ll take the compliment.” He looked you up and down. “You really came straight here from work.” You looked down.

“Oh yeah. I just wasn’t thinking I guess.” Gavin got up and started walking towards another room.

“Let me get you some clothes, wanna get pizza and play some video games?” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“That sounds like fun, let’s do it. But I’m buying the pizza!”

“What kind of date would I be if I let you buy dinner?” Your face burned red.

“Date?”

“Well, shit (Y/n). I’m just a big as an asshole as anyone at the DPD. You think I would beat some shit heads up for someone I just want to be friends with?” You smiled.

“Okay, but I’m still buying the pizza, Reed. You can get the next one.” He smiled right back. It was going to be a good night; you both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open only on tumblr!  
> @embeanwrites  
> https://embeanwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
